Ambiances - Croisière
by Spring Epava
Summary: Eren et Mikasa ne se sont sans doute jamais rencontrés. Pourtant, alors que le jeune homme entame une croisière vers les murs intérieurs de la ville, sa rencontre avec la triste brune réveille en lui quelque chose, jusqu'au déchirement.


_ATTENTION, la série des Ambiances est plus que déconseillée à des personnes qui... cherchent des histoires captivantes avec de la romance claire et nette ou du fluff... c'est une série destinée aux amoureux de la sensation et de la poésie libre, des souvenirs..._

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AMBIANCE<em>**

_Croisière_

* * *

><p>Au moi de mars … il se produisit un évènement singulier qui n'avait pas finit de me hanter.<p>

Et c'est dans la petite parcelle de terrain – de chantier plutôt, il fallait le reconnaitre – que cela est arrivé. Alors que la population de la grande ville fuyait vers les portes intérieures afin d'échapper aux T., beaucoup de gens prirent la voie des mers, plus rapide et plus sûre.

Ce matin là, la brume du port s'était levée très tôt et on y voyait presque rien. Ma petite tête cherchait à quoi se raccrocher. Vlan ! Une poutre qui lui fait le bonjour. Mes yeux tentaient désespérément de s'accrocher à des détails de voyage. Flash ! Les lumières des phares qui les irradient d'un coup. Et bien sûr moi, tout entier, qui étais à la dérive. Plouf, à la mer !

C'est le paysage de l'océan qui m'entoure maintenant. Les salles de machinerie, je les entends encore, la forge est encore là. Je suis toujours dans la forge. Des pas sur le pont. Une goutte de sueur sur mon front qui descend doucement, que j'éponge, je n'aime pas ça. Et les grands bruits du travail qui continue. Cela n'a pas changé. Mais c'est ce paysage qui hante encore mes yeux : la mer, je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Et enfin, devant moi, elle se présentait, tout entière, et son bleu est calme. Et son bleu est grandiose. Et son bleu me va si bien. Nager. Je ne sais pas encore bien le faire, mais j'ai envie, ou terriblement l'envie d'apprendre. Pour honorer en quelque sorte… Mes bras accoudés contre une rambarde blanche, haute jusqu'à mon torse, blanche comme les dents, sur le sol de pierre gris – toujours cette forge – celui de mes yeux, des côtés de mes yeux. Une main, chaire comme la mienne qui s'appuie à côté. Une femme. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Les cheveux qui partent au vent, sa veste ouverte, elle aussi en mouvement, les yeux sur le lointain d'une montagne. Là-bas…

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai jamais vu la mer… Quel spectacle… Vous venez souvent ici ?<p>

- Ce n'est pas la mer.

Elle se tourne vers moi, vers mon interrogation, mon inquiétude. Mais ce bleu… Cette profondeur et cette surface à la fois, qui rayonne encore. Le bleu métallique enfin ! Si cela n'est pas la mer ? Où allons-nous ? Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

- Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

- Il n'y a pas de mer ici… Vous êtes un voyageur hein ?

- Non, je suis bien de la ville. Je connais la ville…

Je n'étais pas à l'aise Elle le voyait bien d'ailleurs : ses yeux noirs ne se détournaient pas de moi, insistant pour que je crache enfin mon poisson mort de passé, de vérité.

- Je n'ai jamais vu la mer, c'est tout.

Elle se détourne alors et j'en suis soulagé un instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle tire son visage vers une mine plus triste, une mine du soir, brumeux et sombre. Triste comme le réveil d'un port désolé, sous les coups d'une mer de tempête, juste après l'assaut.

- Ce n'est pas la mer.

* * *

><p>Elle tenait une petite boite dans sa main… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder avec gourmandise, et c'est la curiosité qui me fit perdre raison : je pris violemment la boîte : Je le savais ! Je le savais ! C'est cette boite de chocolat ! Cette boite horrible, et nous étions au point pile de mauvais poil ! Sud devant. Et sud comme le début du sucre, comme le début d'autre chose, de funeste. La femme regardait encore le lointain. Elle semblait avoir vécu beaucoup de choses, les transpirait tellement elle en était pleine, et dans le même temps, elle gagna ma pitié. La boite ne l'intéressait plus. Elle ne me la reprit pas et se pencha plus vers l'eau.<p>

- Je sais que vous avez de la peine… Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

La femme souriait, le sourire malade.

- Je pensais être forte… Je pensais être trois... Je pensais être moi. Mes talons m'ont fuient il y a des années de cela. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Mes bouts de souliers se sont envolés sans moi, en me laissant seule et désemparée. Vous comprenez ? A Ambiance, j'avais un homme que j'aimais pourtant – et vous savez tout ce qu'on est prêt à faire pour sauver ceux qu'on aime – cet homme, cet amour je n'ai pu le sauver. Il est parti comme sont parti mon passé et mon avenir. Ils sont partis quelque part, au loin…

Tout est dit...

Elle n'a rien à dire, me fixe d'un coup.

- Vous n'avez jamais vu la mer ?

- Non…

Elle commença à pleurer en silence, tellement doucement et sereinement même, que je ne pouvais l'interrompre, préférant la contempler dans ses petites larmes.

- Vous la verrez la mer… Vous la retrouverez. Et vous aurez l'amour aussi. Moi je suis en manque de tout. Non, je ne suis pas à plaindre. A défendre peut-être. Pas à plaindre. A défendre du temps. Protéger de la vie. Protéger de la longue vie de présent.

* * *

><p>Une troisième paire de main nous a rejoints sur la barre blanche. Un sourie. C'est Armin. Armin et sa blondeur, Armin qui faisait les valises avec moi ce matin, Armin qui portait ses lunettes de vue, et qui me les place sur mon visage maintenant je vais…" Mieux voir ?". Oui. L'eau semble plus sombre.<p>

- Ce n'est qu'une façon de voir les choses.

- Salut Armin… dis-je avec simplicité, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda la femme.

- Oui, on travaille ensembles, que je rétorque.

- Vous avez du travail pour vous occuper l'esprit. C'est bien, dit doucement la femme.

- Mais… Mais pourquoi être aussi triste ?

- Parce que la vie l'est, ses yeux reflétaient la simplicité, la cruauté des paroles avec tant de force.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de vision, dis Armin.

Je retire mes lunettes. Après tout, je peux m'en aller quand je veux, je peux m'en foutre de cette histoire, mais elle est là, devant moi, et elle souffre. Je ne peux me décider.

- Tu ne veux pas de mes lunettes ?

- Non merci, je vois mieux sans…

- Vous pouvez le laisser s'il vous plait ? Demande la femme d'une voix tombante.

- J'y vais.

Et Armin part, comme il est venu, dans le brouillard du pont, entre deux claquements de vagues. Lorsqu'elle est sûre que l'autre ne l'entend plus, la femme se tourne vers moi et me dévisage longuement, je ne peux m'empêcher de me pencher sur l'eau, pour éviter son visage si triste et marqué. L'eau est une nappe noire autour, la nappe qui s'étirerait à l'infini sous votre corps. J'ai même peur de trop la regarder. Tomber, juste dans la pensée.

* * *

><p>- Vous aussi vous cherchez quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ?<p>

- Vous le recherchez ?

- Oui, depuis longtemps. Je l'attends aussi. Je l'attends et je le cherche, en vagues. Avec lui, c'était toujours moi qui faisais les premiers pas, qui lançais les pierres dans l'eau, qui le battais avec les coussins pour le jeu, et qui chantais son nom dans les rues du port. Timide et tourné vers lui-même, hérisson juvénile, et attachant au possible.

- Et vous ne l'avez jamais revu ?

- Non, peut-être en rêve. Alors je dors aussi, pour le voir, mais ce n'est pas automatique. J'aimerai dormir plus, dormir pour le voir.

Et elle qui s'était montrée si distante d'un coup se met à mes genoux _ au début je croyais bien au dramatique absurde et insensé – mais son visage, ses petites larmes pas de trop et ses mais qui prennent mes jambes avec l'envie, le désir ancien de toucher, de reconnaitre en moi son homme passé, tout cela me mit en morceaux et je ne pu la laisser seule.

* * *

><p>Au dîner du soir, dans une petite cabine de la grande forge, les cabines pour les artisans.<p>

Je m'étais installé un petit bivouac pour passer la nuit, entre les plans de vaisseaux et les grandes maquettes de machines improbables, formant un lit avec des tissus, de la paille séchée et des vêtements qui trainaient, avais même eu le temps et le plaisir de construire une sorte de porte de fortune pour nous protéger des courants froids de l'air.

J'avais demandé à la femme de me rejoindre et m'étais préparé à la recevoir avec tout le luxe nécessaire : pas de luxe justement. Tout sauf ça. Je voulais lui donner tout sauf ce luxe, mais bien mon propre dépouillement, celui avec le quel je vivais déjà un petit bout de temps, avec ma présence aussi, malgré Gérald, malgré Sam, malgré une présence que je sens parfois avec moi, malgré l'image de l'architecte encore en moi qui me revient sans cesse – bras découverts et couverts de gouttes lourdes de termes – et enfin aussi, avec l'image de mon temps.

Le temps c'était la clef de ma porte de fortune. Le temps c'était la clef de mon corps sans doute aussi.

Tandis que je médite là-dessus, j'entends des pas légers sur les pierres de l'allée et finalement des petits bruits de la femme qui cogne à la porte.

- Oui ?

- C'est Mikasa…

- Mais oui, j'ouvre…

Et j'entrouvre la porte. Je savais que c'était elle. Ma petite porte de fortune, et elle qui l'emprunte, qui pousse un peu les gongs de la grande construction, quitte à la chambouler.

- Vous avez l'air hésitant, me dit-elle.

- C'est parce que je ne connaissais pas votre prénom… Mikasa, je dis, tremblant sous l'évocation de ce prénom.

- Elle me sourit, je ferme la porte avec difficulté, elle m'aide un peu, on s'assoit.

- Vous vivez ici ?

- Non. J'ai ma maison dans les quartiers habités…

- Tous les quartiers sont habités.

- Vraiment ? Qu'en sais-je… ? Habité qu'il est mon quartier en tout cas. C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle… Vous connaissez la ville vous ?

- Je ne la connais plus… et elle se met de dos, regarde les dessins de machine sur les murs.

- Elle les contemple comme des membres décomposés de son amant disparu, comme des parties détachés qu'elle voudrait recoller. C'est comme cela que je la vois à l'instant.

- On va faire simple… Clair, concis… Mikasa… Vous voulez manger un morceau avec moi ? Que je demande, fébrile.

- Oui… Il faut pas vous mettre autant de pression vous savez ? elle se tourne vers moi.

- Oui… C'est juste rare que je mange avec quelqu'un comme ça…

- Oui… Que vous venez de rencontrer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis dans le même cas que vous puisque nous mangeons ensembles. Une belle soirée qui se prépare non ?

- Ouais.

- Oui… finit-elle avec sourire.

* * *

><p>Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et enlève sa veste bleue. Elle a de grandes mèches noires qui retombent sur ses yeux sombres. Elle s'assoit, a finalement trouvé sa place, près d'un radiateur allumé. Elle ne bouge plus, bien dans son coin, elle doit repenser à son amant. Dehors on entend le vent qui se lève, un orage qui s'approche au loin, qui commence à gronder, et les gens des machineries qui s'activent. « Protégez le pont de la tempête, cela risque de durer un bout de temps ! » criait une voix étouffée dans le vent glacial. On entend aussi les grondements dans la forge elle-même, des machine qui étaient activées et d'autres grincements de passerelles où l'on court, où l'on s'énerve, s'impatiente, ne demande pas son avis, demande son chemin et, épuisé, tente de gagner sa cabine pour se reposer.<p>

- C'est fou comme le temps a changé… Depuis ce matin où il faisait beau et là…

- Il y avait un brouillard de l'aube, dis doucement Mikasa.

- Oui, et des enfants dans les rues désertes. Comme moi. Dans un brouillard.

- J'ouvre des boites de poissons. Vous aimez hein ?

- Ça me va, simplement, je n'en ai pas mangé depuis si longtemps…

- Et il y a pourtant le lac à côté.

- Oui, mais cela me rappelle trop de choses.

- Il faut que sortiez de tout ce merdier.

Et j'ai dis ça sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, comme ça, je le pensais vraiment mais je n'osais pas le dire. Elle s'arrêta de me regarder, se mit compter ses doigts, puis ferma les yeux. Elle semblait en transe, autre part, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

- Faites-moi dormir. Faites-moi rêver…

Elle était tout à fait concentrée et sensible, et pourtant on la croirait autre part. Elle recherche mes mains avec les siennes, devenue aveugle, tâtonne dans le vide froid du refuge, passe sur le radiateur, puis tombe enfin dessus, les prend et les enferme dans un autre refuge miniature.

- Vos mains sont chaudes, comme le radiateur.

C'est la carcasse molle des géants qui n'ont plus rien à se dire.

C'était le moment pour cet instant de transe.

- Faites-moi rêver, faites moi retrouver mon homme. Allez-y.

Elle ne s'arrête pas de trembler, serre plus fort, contracte ses mains pour mieux se réchauffer, à la limite de les étouffer.

- Il fait froid dehors. Ici, à la chaleur des machines de la forge, à l'abri des autres, de l'extérieur, dans le doux, et cette paille, et ces vêtements éparpillés, ces radiateurs qui font fondre les glaçons des verres, mes poissons qui attendent vos lèvres froides pour s'y échapper et juste un détail de nos mains, ne regardez pas, imaginez juste : vos ongles, immenses arcs de verre, de pierre, et de lame en dent de scie. Les grands couteaux clairs qui coupent peu à peu les phalanges, s'enfoncent dans la peau superficielle pour entrer dans le sang et faire bouillir les index, les majeurs, les annulaires, et tous les autres, les pouces qui se disputent la douleur, qui en redemandent, mes ongles à moi qui se crispent et convulsent.

Je reprend ma respiration :

- Ah... La marque rouge que vous laisserez, celle du désespoir, de la peine, de la haine peut-être qui vous habite, on commence à la voir. Il faut que vous la laissiez là, sur mes mains, mes doigts et que vous me promettiez de ne plus y penser. Cela a quitté votre esprit l'esprit mortel et cela n'y reviens plus. Mémoire, encore, mais plus de larmes devant les grands lacs de la ville, plus ces regards fendus, et les ongles qui continuent de plonger plus profond. Allez, en allez simple. C'est bien l'endroit où il faut être.

Et maintenant, les doigts, les articulations qui se calment, on prend la distance aux poignets qui relâchent, aux avants bras, aux bras, puis à la poitrine fatiguée et on s'éloigne des corps repus et on arrive sur la table, le bon repas chaleureux qui vous y attend, qui nous attend, et la pièce entière qui n'est plus qu'un lieu onctueux de saveur.

Et je finis par prendre sa main après m'en être libéré, pour l'approcher du plat de poisson, lui faire caresser l'animal avec le bout des doigts.

- Merci… Mais ce poisson est mort.

* * *

><p>Et cette dernière phrase semble plus que la déranger, et finalement le chagrin qu'elle en tire un instant s'estompe et un petit sourire, tout petit, s'esquisse sur ses lèvres bleues. Elle se retourne tendrement sur sa chaise et on commence à manger. Des larmes exquises coulent sur nos yeux. On ne peut se retenir de pleurer après autant de déserts.<p>

Cela fait le meilleur bien au monde. Pleurer doucement pour le plaisir de voir sortir les larmes du corps. Et ces larmes sur l'autre qui coulent lentement, qui chatouillent les joues et finissent par s'assécher car il n'y a plus de raison de pleurer.

Le poisson est humide. Il a le goût de la mer, des arrêtes qu'il faut s'évertuer à enlever à chaque bouchée, et enfin des grands yeux un cercle d'or et d'argent, froid et dur, surmonté d'un disque noir opaque. Deux formes qui se chevauchent sans aucune forme de beauté, dans la simplicité et la morbide.

- Moi c'est Eren…

- Je ne veux pas savoir votre nom.

- C'est trop tard.

Et je ris. Elle continue de manger.

- Vous faites quoi en fait ici, à par m'aider ? demande-t-elle d'un coup.

- Je … Je cherche un médecin… Ca fait dix fois que je dis ça aujourd'hui et je ne suis toujours pas avancé.

- Et pourquoi vous le cherchez à ce point ? elle semblait s'amuser à me voir hésitant.

- Parce que… Je tourne mon regard vers mon petit corps endormi, parce que j'ai besoin d'un médecin.

- Je soupirai, exhalant les dernières parcelles de ma vie :

- Mikasa… je sais que je t'ai connue autre fois, j'en suis persuadé. Depuis ces détails idiots que j'ai reconnu, mais surtout jusqu'à ton regard, ta peine et ta douleur, je vois que tu es la Mikasa que j'ai pu connaître auparavant. Seulement… dans quelle putain de vie, ça, je ne m'en souviens spas…

Fermant les yeux :

- Je vais devenir fou… fou de toi... Mais d'où viens-tu nom d'un chien ?

- Je viens de la mer.

Puis elle pencha tête sur le côté :

- Toi, tu as définitivement besoin d'un médecin… La mémoire fait mal… Les souvenirs, douloureux n'est-ce pas.

Elle sourit alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, manquant d'oxygène.

J'étais poisson, mort dans ce milieu si sec.

- Tu vois… tu gigotes maintenant… Alors je vais prendre soin de toi mon amour…

**_FIN_**


End file.
